Monolegends
by Merlander01
Summary: When Illuis is in danger it's up to the gym leaders guided by the famous elite four to save it.


**Chapter 1**

_[Watt]_

"Up next! Mr. Watt Denki, from Boltzon Town! Congratulations!"

"Hey Watt! What are you waiting for?" I recognized that voice, it was Hotaru. At this moment I realized that I wasn't paying attention to the ceremony at all. I'm totally absorbed into what I was thinking about that I didn't even realize that the audience surrounding me is yelling my name and clapping as loud as thunder. I almost fell out of my seat when Hotaru nudged me. Well great, his surprise attack caused me to totally forget what I was thinking about.

"Wh-What?" I stared blankly at Hotaru.

"Our last member of the Elite Four, Mr. Watt Denki, are you there?" The MC asked again as the applause scattered.

"Did you hear that? You are promoted! You are now one of the Elite Four!" Hotaru yelled at me as if he is yelling at his TV that blacks out more often than his 10 year-old computer. I didn't like the way he did this but I have to thank him for bringing my focus back to the ceremony.

"Go now idiot!" Hotaru gave me a push as soon as I stood up, I lost my balance and stumbled up the stairs in an embarrassing manner. Damn it Hotaru, is this how you help a friend?

"Yes!" I panted "Watt Denki, from Boltzon."

The subdued applause rose again. I glanced at the audiences nervously as the MC pinned the Official Elite Four Badge on my suit. I never expected this to happen, I was going to skip the ceremony if Hotaru hadn't insisted that I should go with him and meet the legendary Elite Four for once. Honestly, I have never attended the Elite Four's coronation ceremony before and have no idea who the Elite Four members are, even though I have been a Gym Leader in Boltzon Town for more than three years.

'Three years huh? Times are difficult sometimes. Has it already been so long since I left Sinnoh to find my sister?' Ampere Denki is her name, both of us grew up in Sunyshore City located in south-east Sinnoh, together with mom and dad, we were a warm and harmonic family until the day she left home. Since then, dad had become outrageous and yells at everyone he comes across, blaming them for his lost daughter. Mom cries almost every night by the window until she falls asleep, her face is constantly soaked with tears. I can't stand it anymore, the family needed Ampere, I have to find her and bring her back to Sunyshore no matter what. Somehow I managed to get some information about from a sailor friend, who claimed that he saw her boarding a ship to Illuis, that's how I ended up here, somewhere far away from home.

But I've had no luck in my search. I spent all my funds on travelling and hiring detectives. I covered about half of the region and yet I found nothing, not even the detectives found anything. Which is like "hello you're supposed to be professionals here!" At last, I settled down in a small town called Boltzon, and started my career as a Gym Leader because I heard they are well paid by the government, and I will get commission for every challenger I defeat, since the only thing I am good at is Pokémon battling, why not give it a shot? Well now here I am, being promoted to the rank of Elite Four, and will probably be busier than ever, at this rate my search for Ampere will never end.

"You may take a seat now, Mr. Watt Denki." The MC whispered in my ear. I sat down awkwardly on the last seat prepared for the Elite Four. On my far left is a guy with silver white hair that contrasts his dark clothing. His way of dressing is pretty weird, I mean, who will wear a black coat, a beanie and a scarf in the midst of summer, in bright day light? He fixed his blood red scarf a bit, and looked totally fine, I can see he isn't sweating at all. Suddenly, he turned his head over and stared at me, as if he can feel that I'm watching him. The glance from his olive eyes is so cold that it sends shivers down my spine. Does he even need to fight to win a battle? I mean, just one glance of him should be able to scare all his challengers away.

Soon I decided that watching him is not a good idea, so I shifted my focus to the girl on my left. She has beautiful brown hair neatly tied up to a ponytail, she wears a jacket that has the color that makes me think of sand. Judging from the number of pockets and the safety goggles on her head, I guess she is a fieldworker, maybe someone who works in ruins and relics. She noticed me watching her and gave me a sweet smile; I can do nothing but smile back awkwardly, because I'm just that terrible with girls.

On my right sits a guy named Ventus. I knew him I guess, he visited Boltzon about a year ago he said it was his first time there. I know that he is an expert in bird Pokémon but I never guessed that he is one of the Elite Four. He visited plenty of times and each time we would have a battle, practice of course since he wasn't interested in earning a badge. Because of him I have more appreciation for bird pokemon.

"Congratulations, Watt." Ventus patted me on my shoulder. "Relax." Ventus's hair shines golden under the sun, his smile is as brilliant as always. Despite this heart-warming scene, I doubt I can actually relax myself. I gave him a bitter smile, he has no idea that the throne of the Elite Four means nothing to me, all I want is to find my sister and return to Sinnoh.

If that's my only goal, one can say I have actually accomplished nothing in my days in Illuis.

"WATT! Remember! By this time next year I will be sitting ON YOUR SEAT!" yelled Hotaru, my best friend and the Gym Leader of Hunedew Town, from below the stage. Like always he is so easy to provoke, his outburst almost made me laugh. Well, he might have been sitting here today if only he payed more attention on the affairs of his gym rather than just battling.

A mixture of feelings stirred up in my chest. I should be happy that I am being promoted and my new colleagues seem nice, other than that creepy guy. I should also be glad that I have such a good friend that helped me through my days in Illuis. But at the same time I'm having this empty feeling in my chest, the feeling of missing something important in my life. I stared blankly at my new badge that glitters under the dazzling sunlight, hoping that it can give me an answer, but I don't seem to see a slightest spark of hope.

The ceremony ended with some fireworks. Oddly enough I can still see the patterns of the fireworks clearly when they bloom in the sky, even though it is not even close to dark yet. "These are special fireworks made by a friend of mine who lives in Killen City. My name is Ira, nice to meet you." Said the one and only girl of the Elite Four. She gave me another one of those sweet smiles.

"Uhm, my name is Watt, and your friend seems to know how to get people excited." Ira chuckled after hearing my response. Damn it! I knew I can never talk to girls without saying something weird.

"Looks like you are the new member of the Elite Four," Ira grabbed a Pokéball from her belt and said "you might not know this but it is a tradition for Elite Four members to send out their most trusted partner on the stage and show them to all the audience at the end of the ceremony." She hurled her Pokéball in an elegant stance, and the next thing I saw was Ira with a determined expression on her face, sitting on a gigantic Mamoswine.

Next to Ventus is a bold looking Braviary with feathers that glimmers under the sun. This is not the first time I saw Ventus's Braviary but that bird still looked so grand to me. I was curious about what Pokémon does that creepy guy uses, but Ira's Mamoswine blocked my sight. Well I should send out my most trusted partner too, I reached into my pocket and picked a Pokéball without hesitation. If they asked for my most trusted partner, that'd definitely be him.

I clicked on the button of my Pokéball, and a majestic Luxray appeared in the blinding lights. The audiences seemed to be amazed by my Luxray. Yes, indeed, my Luxray is different from all others, instead of the usual black and blue; he has black and bright yellow furs. He is a shiny. Luxray launched a mighty roar and began to glow in a shower of sparks. The audience cheered excitedly upon the shocking show my Luxray put on. We are now the center of attention. Heh, this guy just loves to show off.

I crouch down as Luxray walked towards me. He nuzzled me like he does every time we win a battle. "Your Pokémon seemed to like you very much," Ira speaks in a confident tone as if she had been watching our whole exchange. "You must have treated your Pokémon with lots of love and care," she smiled.

"I guess? Maybe?" It was funny to say that, because back then when I was a child, I never liked Pokémon. When I was younger, I was a big bully to weak Pokémon, I used to seek out weak Pokémon and beat them up whenever I'm in a bad mood. I might still be a scum to Pokémon if it wasn't for Luxray…

I still remember that night, when I got angry with Ampere because she ate my cookies without asking me. I dashed out of the house after a big quarrel with her. I wandered around the streets and began to look for some victims to bully. That is when I noticed this tiny yellow spark glowing in a dark alley. Bingo! I thought, that'd be my perfect prey tonight, a Shinx with an unusual color.

I approached the little fellow at lightning speed. I grabbed him off the ground so quickly that he didn't have enough time to react. I looked at the cub sadistically but it just returned my gaze with an innocent look, I guess it was still unaware of what I was going to do to it. I smashed that it on the ground, hard, and burst into a sadistic laughter.

The joy didn't last long. My limbs were paralyzed in terror the moment I saw that thing. It was a pair of golden eyes, radiating an unknown aura that stunned me from darkness. I held my breath and watched carefully, but before I could do anything, something pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. It was a Luxray, I guess she was the mother of that Shinx. Oh god I am screwed.

She stared at me as if she could see through my mortal body and read my every thought with her piercing eyes. For the first time, I felt scared, sorry, my world is collapsing. "I am sorry! Please let me go!" I pleaded, but I wondered if that Luxray could understand my words "I promise I will not do that again! I'm sorry for hurting Shinx like that!"

She began to glow, as if she sensed my sincerity, and proceeded to send an electrifying pulse through my body.

It felt strange, as if the whole encounter was just a dream. I woke up to find that I'm lying on my bed, in my cozy bedroom. Later, mom told me that someone found me sleeping in the park, and I was sent back this morning. So the whole thing wasn't just my imagination, or was it?

I had a strange urge to go back to the alley for an unknown reason. I rushed downstairs and opened the door and that moment changed my life. A shiny Shinx is sitting in front of my door; clearly, he's the one from yesterday. He jumped excitedly and brushed himself on my leg when he saw me, as if he has been waiting for me all night. What happened? I asked myself; doesn't he remember how I bullied him last night? Isn't his mother angry about this? All these questions puzzled me, but to this day I couldn't find an answer for it.

Shinx had become part of the family since then, and he is the only partner I took when I traveled from Sinnoh to Illuis. Mother Luxray hadn't appeared since that day, but deep in my heart I know there's a promise I have to keep, the promise that yields trust and acceptance, the promise that bonded me and Shinx.

"Hey," Ira's giggles pulled me out from my flashbacks "care to share?"

'Wow, this lady reads my mind?'

"Ah no, I wasn't thinking about anything, haha…" My answer is as awkward as always. "Care to tell me more about the Elite Four? I guess you are a lot more experienced than I am."

Ira smiled "I will tell you more when we reach The Tower."

"The Tower?"

"Yes, each Elite Four member has a chamber of their own in The Spiral Tower, located on the Edgegate Plateau," Ira explained "and you are moving into it, today."

No. This is not happening. I'm not ready to leave everyone I know behind and move into a tower I never heard of, plus I do not want to live with that creepy guy in black, at least not in the same tower.

"WHAT? Watt is leaving Boltzon?" It is Hotaru, again. This guy had mastered the art of popping into chats at the most inappropriate time.

"No, I am not. Uhm, maybe yes," I stammer.

"Well then, why don't you head back to Boltzon and say goodbye to your fellow town mates before you leave for Edgegate all right?" Ira suggested "You will have to carry all your belongings with you too, since you won't be able to travel to and fro between Edgegate and Boltzon very often in my opinion…"

"Not if I help you." Ventus walked towards the group.

"Ventus!" I shouted in excitement. And at the same time I scanned my surroundings, I didn't see that guy in the black coat. Did he left already?

"You can go to Edgegate first, since it is a shorter way to Edgegate from here than from Boltzon. And I can give you a lift to Boltzon afterwards, to collect your stuffs, you know, my birds are bosses." Ventus hopped up onto his Braviary's back. "But right now there are something that I have to take care of, so I got to go, see y'all in The Tower!"

Ventus and his Braviary flew off so quickly that his voice echoed even after he disappeared, I guess he might really be one of the wind spirits.

"So, what now?" I gave Ira a confused look.

"Since you don't know the direction to The Tower, I guess you can tag along with me, I will guide you to The Tower." Ira's smile is always so soothing "Having company makes the journey more enjoyable, don't you agree?"

"Uh, yeah!" I responded without thinking.

"Uhm, are you guys dating already?" Hotaru interrupted the chat, again, at an unsuitable time.

"No! She's JUST my tour guide!" I yelled at him "And a colleague!"

"B-But…" Hotaru gave me an innocent look, well he is two years younger than me of course he wouldn't understand how awkward he had made the situation.

"Should we go now?" Ira's voice is followed by a deep grunt of her Mamoswine, he sounded impatient. I guess I better go now, before that Mamoswine decided to stomp me to death.

I climbed onto Luxray and adjusted my position. "I will give you a call as soon as I reach Edgegate, and visit Boltzon as soon as possible!" I told Hotaru.

The path is painted golden by the setting sun. Together with Ira and her Mamoswine, we marched towards the horizon. I don't know what will happen next, nor how my life will be after I reach Edgegate, but right now I feel so ready for this change. The legendary Spiral Tower, here I come!

I chuckled when I heard Hotaru ranting from a distance "Watt! Quit dating or I am going to be stronger than you, while you are too focused in these lovey-dovey things!"

Duh, I told him we are not dating.


End file.
